


Fruity Fancies

by lazydazy



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Humor, M/M, Mad Science, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazydazy/pseuds/lazydazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hoped to have a fruitful day, but not <i>literally!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruity Fancies

**Title:** Fruity Fancies  
 **Author:** [](http://lazydazyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lazydazyfics.livejournal.com/)**lazydazyfics**  
 **Fandom:** Eureka  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Nathan  
 **Rating/Category:** NC-17 slash  
 **Word Count:** 2,305  
 **Prompt:** Be careful with that.  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Summary:** Jack hoped to have a fruitful day, but not _literally!_  
 **Notes/Warnings:** Set in Eureka-verse where Jack and Nathan are already an item.

****

Fruity Fancies

_‘Why is it that I can’t get any normal callouts?_ ’ Jack thought as he strapped on his utility belt and headed out the office.

He was headed to what, on first account, _sounded_ like a normal callout. There was a missing person at one of Eureka’s farms, straightforward enough until you added in the fact that the field they had last been working in was now covered in “a gazillion strawberries” according to the caller. Apparently they’d grown a field of strawberries and got more than they’d bargained for.

Jack pulled up at the farm, jumped out the car and headed straight over to Hector.

“So tell me, Hector, what exactly has happened?” he asked.

“We planted the field yesterday and today, well, you need to see it to believe it,” replied Hector.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jack gestured at Hector to show him what he was being so cryptic about and followed him to his truck. They drove out of the farm entrance and down a dust track between two orchards, making it difficult for Jack to look and see what he was being taken to.

“We finished the planting yesterday and Horace came to check on them today. It should only have been a five minute job and then he was to help me in the top field but he never came back. When I came looking for him I found, well, humongous strawberries.” Horace pointed as he said that and Jack stopped staring at him, wondering if he would ever pause so that he could reply, and turned to look where he was pointing.

Humongous was definitely a good way of putting it.

“You said that you planted these yesterday?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” said Hector.

“As plants?” Jack asked struggling to work out quite what was going on.

“No, as seeds!” Exclaimed Hector as he gestured wildly at the field.

Jack stared at the plants before him. They were gigantic. They weren’t just fully grown strawberries, they were as big as a station wagon!

“How?” He waved his hands at them as he looked at Hector.

“We were testing out a new formula Horace created. It was supposed to help the plants speed grow. If we could grow crops quicker than they should then we’d be able to supply the town with any crops needed at any time.”

“And this formula had an extra growth hormone in it?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know, Horace was the brains behind it; I’m just the farmer. He never mentioned the plants being bigger than usual, just that we should be able to plant them and they’d already have started growing by the next day. I don’t even think they should have been fully formed by now even with the formula...” He trailed off as he stared at the field. “And now I can’t find Horace.”

“Well, it’s possible he’s just out here somewhere admiring his handy work,” Jack said, and with that he set off into the field.

He had to give it to them, it was pretty amazing walking in the shade of strawberry leaves. Where the normal leaves grew close to the ground these had sprouted up like trees and Jack could easily walk underneath them. It didn’t take him long until he found something even stranger than the strawberry _trees._

He took out his phone and dialled.

“Nathan Stark.”

“Stark, you’re going to want to see this,” Jack said.

“Good morning to you too, Sheriff. How are you?” replied Nathan.

“Yes, good! Good morning! Now you’re going to want to see this, get yourself down to Five Hectare’s Farm!”

There was more of a conversation as Nathan insisted on being told why it was so important for him to be there and then Jack clicked his phone shut.

“Hector, Nathan Stark from Global is on his way, please can you go meet him and show him where to come?” Jack asked.

“You think Horace is under all that?” Hector gestured at what Jack had found - a large mound of giant strawberries that rose taller than the trees and further than they could see from where they stood.

“That is yet to be determined,” replied Jack, “and why Global Dynamic needs to be involved.”

Hector nodded and left to collect Nathan whilst Jack got on the phone to his deputy to let her know he’d be a while and see if there was anything else going on that he needed to be aware of.

It wasn't too long before Jack could hear the rumble of Hector's pickup truck and soon he was bringing Nathan through to where Jack was. He could hear Nathan methodically questioning Hector about what they had done.

Unfortunately Hector really had been just the farmer. The work on the plants was all Horace, who was yet to be found.

"Has he got a workshop?" Stark asked Hector.

"Yes, he's got a whole unit back by the farm, turned one of the barns into his workplace," Hector replied.

Nathan immediately got on the phone, ordering a team to attend the farmhouse and analyse its contents. Snapping his phone shut he turned to Hector and told him to return to the farmhouse and assist the team upon its arrival.

Jack, while all this had been going on, had been staring at one of the new strawberry trees.

"It's amazing! That strawberry is growing right before my very eyes! It wasn't there when I got here and now it's huge!" He exclaimed, reaching out to it.

"Be careful with that!" Stark called out, but he was too late.

Jack plucked the strawberry off the tree and the next thing they knew they were being pelted by an avalanche of the fruit. They ended up curled up together in a hollow of one of the trees as the strawberries rained down all around them.

Once the bombardment seemed to stop Jack looked up. "Well, I guess this is what happened to Horace!"

"Because another idiot decided to just pluck one of the strawberries without checking to see if it would start chain reaction? Probably. Maybe you two should be friends, same wavelength and all that," Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Now, now! No need to be like that, I only wanted to see what it tasted like!"

"Because that's the best course of action to take in a field of strawberry trees where one of the farmers is missing and the other has admitted to playing about with the genetic make-up of the plant. Not to mention the fact that there's another, extremely large pile of strawberries that most likely..."

Jack kissed him. It was his tried and tested way of stopping a Stark rant.

“Mmmm, as nice as that is we now have less space than we did before. We should start working on getting out of this mess.” Nathan pushed Jack slightly to one side and took his chin in his hands to move his eye line so that he could see what he was talking about.

“Ah, yes,” Jack said thoughtfully as he took in the way one of the strawberries had fallen into the space Nathan had been in before Jack had pulled him closer.

The way the strawberries had landed and the protection of the leaf above their heads, meant that they were in a little cave of sorts. It was big enough to sit or lie in but they weren’t able to stand up. As Jack had properly turned to look at their predicament rather than at Nathan, Nathan shifted himself into a seated position and put his hands up to try and lift one of the strawberries away. It shifted slightly and then refused to budge.

“Let me help you with that.” Jack winked at Nathan.

“Go on then, see if you can do better,” Nathan replied.

Jack immediately took the challenge and braced himself against the strawberry whilst Nathan lay back a bit and watched.

A few groans and growls later and the strawberry was still exactly where it had settled.

“How about if we both try it?” Nathan suggested as he moved back into position and braced himself.

Jack counted them in. “Three! Two! One! Heave!”

Nothing.

Nathan checked his cell phone. “No signal, must be too much strawberry covering us.”

“How about if we try eating our way through?” Jack suggested half jokingly.

Nathan cocked his head slightly, whether it was in thought or in resignation at the suggestion Jack didn’t stop to work out. He shifted himself upwards, using Nathan as a balancing post and took a huge bite out of the strawberry. Well, it was a huge bite for him. To the strawberry it was like a little maggot had nuzzled it.

“Might take some time,” Jack sprayed Nathan with his mouthful.

He’d taken so much that he could barely get his jaw round it to chew it and he looked despondently at what was left as juice dripped out of the strawberry, landed on his cheek with a splash and slowly tracked its way down towards his chin. Nathan immediately leant in and kissed away the juice, sucking it off his cheek and then kissing his way down Jack’s jaw line to his mouth.

At that point Jack moved away, covering his mouth with his hand and said, “Gotta finish chewing,” through a bit less of a mouthful than he’d had before.

If at all possible, Nathan giggled. Had there been anyone other than Jack to hear it he would have denied it until the cows came home. Jack turned back to him eyes wide and filled with happiness at being witness to that sound. He had cleared his mouth and showed Nathan as much by licking his lips as seductively as possible.

It was followed by both of them moving at the same time and the ensuing kiss was the most passionate of the day so far.

“You know,” Nathan mumbled into Jack’s neck, “there’s really no way out of this until the team realise that they can’t get hold of either of us and come looking....”

Jack groaned and replied, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking? ‘Cos I hope you are.”

Nathan stretched his body above Jack, shifting slightly so that they were even closer together and making it perfectly clear what he was thinking. Jack groaned again, louder this time, and bucked involuntarily against him.

“I believe I am,” murmured Nathan as he began to explore Jack’s neck and unbuttoned his shirt to give him more access.

Jack responded in kind. They didn’t have a lot of space to move around in, but rather than it making it more difficult it made it more sensual. Every movement that either of them made sent shockwaves of desire through his body. He pulled at Nathan’s shirt until it came free from his trousers and his hands traced a pattern around his stomach, chest and back as Nathan slowly and tantalisingly did the same.

Nathan then undid Jack’s trousers and slithered down his body, taking him slowly into his mouth until he was completely consumed. He licked ever so slightly with his tongue and Jack had to use all his might not to buck into his mouth, not wanting to hurt him.

“Please...” Jack whispered, barely able to get the word out.

With that Nathan started to move just the way he knew Jack liked. Jack was soon unable to keep still and rocked with him as he groaned at the feather-light touches of Nathan’s hands on his body and the warm suction of his mouth. He came with a long drawn out groan and, rather than collapsing from the pleasure of it all, immediately manhandled Nathan onto his back and began lavishing the same attention on him.

He was so caught up in the pleasure of the moment and the delight that the noises issuing from Nathan’s mouth gave him that he didn’t hear anyone calling their names. He was between Nathan’s legs, holding his butt in his hands when Nathan bucked and writhed and came with a groan. Jack shifted upwards slightly and lay his head on Nathan’s stomach. Nathan lazily stroked his hair as his heavy breathing started to calm down.

“Carter?! Dr Stark?!”

They looked at each other in surprise, the moment having completely taken them over and making them utterly forget their surroundings.

“Hello?!” Called Jack.

“Oh, good! You’re in there. We’re going to start moving the strawberries. We should be with you in a bit. Is Dr Stark in there with you?” Came the unmistakable voice of his deputy Jo.

“Yes, I am!” replied Nathan.

They both had a mad few moments where they corrected their clothing and tried to make themselves look more respectable and less like they’d been devouring each other as they waited to be rescued from the avalanche.

It didn’t quite work. “I think I can have a good guess at what you two have been up to whilst you’ve had time on your hands,” Jo said with a wink.

Jack and Nathan both took the hands proffered to them to help them up and cleared their throats as they brushed themselves down. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

“Yes, well, can’t be wasting time now can we?” Nathan said and left to debrief with his team from GD.

“I take it Horace had the same problem we did?” Jack asked Jo.

“Yes, we’ve found him a bit worse for wear than you two, but he’ll be ok. He’s been taken to hospital.”

“Well, that was most definitely a day I hadn’t expected to have!” Jack stated and headed off with Jo back to the station to write up his report.

He seriously doubted that he’d ever be able to use that strawberry shower gel again.


End file.
